It's Too Late
by Les Kinagies
Summary: [TRAD] Cependant, au lieu d'un sourire de garçon qui lui disait que tout allait bien se passer, Harry secoua solennellement la tête et dit : "Je suis désolé Ron, mais c'est trop tard". [It's Too Late de Romantic Silence]


**Disclamer :** Le monde et les personnages, ainsi que l'histoire, ne m'appartiennent pas

 **Titre :** It's Too Late

 **Résumé :** [TRAD] Cependant, au lieu d'un sourire de garçon qui lui disait que tout allait bien se passer, Harry secoua solennellement la tête et dit : "Je suis désolé Ron, mais c'est trop tard". [It's Too Late de Romantic Silence]

 **Personnage** : Hermione Granger ; Harry Potter

 **Not e :** Le lien de la fanfiction d'origine sera sur mon profil

* * *

 _ **Je n'ai pas encore eu la réponse de l'auteur, donc si elle me demande de l'enlever, je le ferai**_

* * *

 **It's Too Late** de Romantic Silence

Ron hésitait à monter les petites marches de la petite maison de ville située à Grimmauld Place. Bien qu'il était conscient que le numéro douze ne présentait plus l'allure sombre de la demeure malveillante de la famille Black depuis elle avait été entièrement rénovée et réaménagée - il avait aidé à poser le papier peint -. La grande porte, sculptée de façon complexe, présentait toujours une mystique intimidante qui ne pouvait être oubliée. C'était peut-être simplement son imagination qui découlait de son hésitation à continuer d'avancer. Ron soupira ; c'était de sa faute s'il en était arrivé là. Combien de fois avait-il fait pleurer Hermione au cours de leur relation de deux ans ? De trop nombreuses fois s'il en jugeait que la routine était qu'Hermione marchait hors de n'importe quel endroit où ils se disputaient et allait chez Harry.

À sa grande surprise, la porte s'ouvrit malgré son incapacité à faire connaître sa présence. L'entrée était entièrement ouverte et Harry, son meilleur ami, se tenait devant lui. Il n'avait pas beaucoup changé depuis leurs jeunes années, la seule différence était que Harry avait choisi de porter ces lunettes de Moldus pour remplacer les lunettes qui prévalaient dans sa jeunesse. Comment il les appelait déjà ? Des lentilles de contact ? Cependant, l'absence de ses lunettes rendait ses yeux d'autant plus clairs. Bien qu'il était quelques centimètres plus petit que lui, le regard intense d'Harry le rendait médiocre. Le fait d'être sous la surveillance de son ami le rendait d'autant plus nerveux face à la tâche qu'il s'était fixé. Il avait réussi à éviter le contact visuel en fixant sa bouche. Étrange, il était déjà tard le soir et Harry ne s'était pas encore rasé.

\- "Il y a des protections, tu sais, dit Harry, Ça me permet de savoir si quelqu'un est à la porte."

Cela répondait à la question de Ron sur la façon dont il pouvait savoir qu'il était là avant même qu'il n'ait le temps de frapper. Souriant difficilement à son ami aux cheveux de corbeau, Ron s'éclaircit la gorge avant de demander : "Hum, est-ce que je peux Harry ? Tu sais, pour parler à Hermione ?"

Au lieu de hocher la tête et de conduire Ron à l'intérieur jusqu'à l'endroit où se trouvait Hermione - habituellement la bibliothèque où se trouvaient les livres - Harry secoua la tête. Il resta garder l'entrée comme un redoutable dragon protégeant son trésor inestimable. Si Ron avait été plus poétique, il aurait accepté que l'analogie d'Hermione soit assimilée à un trésor. Cependant, l'opposition soudaine de Harry était vraiment surprenante, le prenant au dépourvu. Il se sentait offensé, son caractère infâme recommençait à émerger une fois de plus. Heureusement, alors qu'il apercevait le visage sévère d'Harry, il se rendit compte à quel point cela serait stupide et décida de demander au moins quelles étaient ses raisons pour l'empêcher de rencontrer Hermione, "Pourquoi ?"

\- "Nous devons parler - toi et moi - avant que toi et Hermione puissiez parler." Harry fait signe à Ron d'entrer. Il le fit et la porte se ferma derrière lui. Ron suivit ensuite Harry dans le salon où le feu grondait déjà, "Tu as vraiment blessé Hermione cette fois-ci. Tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ?" Il s'installa dans l'un des fauteuils les plus proches de la chaleur des flammes et désigna la chaise en face de lui pour qu'il s'assoie.

Ron accepta l'offre de Harry et se mit à l'aise. Son esprit se souvint de la dispute qui ne s'était produite que quelques heures auparavant. Ses paroles avaient été cinglantes - bien plus que d'habitude - et il savait qu'il avait attaqué l'intégrité même de Hermione en tant qu'être humain contrairement à leurs désaccords habituels. Alors que la mer de culpabilité l'engloutissait, Ron réussit à reconnaître la question de Harry d'un signe de tête raide, "Ouais. J'ai vraiment tout gâché cette fois."

\- "Je sais que ce n'était pas un hasard. Hermione m'a seulement raconté ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui, mais même moi j'ai remarqué la tension qui a commencé à avoir après votre anniversaire de deux ans la semaine dernière". Ron se renfrogna devant la perspicacité de son ami depuis qu'il est devenu un auror.

Son inconfort devenait encore plus palpable au fur et à mesure que les secondes défilaient en silence. Il se souvenait très bien de ce qui s'était passé cette nuit-là, il y avait exactement une semaine. Cependant, il ne voulait pas agiter son linge sale devant le visage d'Harry. Il refusa obstinément de répondre, suppliant de ses yeux céruléens Harry de lui permettre simplement de parler à Hermione. Cependant, Harry resta insensible à ses cris silencieux et fut ferme dans sa décision. Harry rétrécit les yeux et regarda son meilleur ami aux cheveux rouges, "Ron, normalement je ne veux pas m'impliquer. Hermione et toi devez régler les choses par vous-même, après tout. Cependant, tu as traité Hermione de pute, tu lui as dit que tu n'avais plus l'intention de l'épouser et, et je cite, "cours vers celui avec qui tu as couché". S'il te plaît Ron, ma patience est déjà à ses limites et je veux savoir exactement ce qui t'a donné envie de crier tout ça pendant le dîner avec ses parents."

Ce qui s'était passé avait certainement justifié l'intervention de Harry. Même s'il ne voulait pas l'admettre, Harry avait raison. Il serait l'un des premiers parmi tous ses frères et sœurs à admettre qu'il était le plus sensible à leur tempérament de Weasley. Mais il n'y avait aucune excuse pour ce qu'il avait dit il y a quelques heures. Ca le rongeait depuis des jours, le tourmentant d'incertitudes insurmontables. Il avait atteint son point d'ébullition lorsque la mère d'Hermione lui avait simplement demandé avec taquinerie quand il avait l'intention d'épouser sa fille. Quelque chose s'était brisé et il s'était levé et leur criait au visage qu'il n'avait plus l'intention d'épouser une femme qui s'était prostituée à un autre homme et que s'il n'était pas assez bien pour elle, elle devrait simplement courir après son amant. Il savait que sa relation avec Hermione était terminée. Il ne suffirait pas de vaincre Voldemort à lui seul. Mais il pensait qu'il pourrait peut-être sauver leur amitié.

Harry soupira, "Eh bien Ron ?"

S'il voulait voir Hermione, il valait mieux le dire à Harry. Ils étaient frères de sang, mais Harry ne le tuerait peut-être pas immédiatement s'il lui racontait toute l'histoire. En poussant un lourd soupir, Ron commença à raconter l'histoire qui avait mené à cette horrible explosion : "Tout a commencé avec notre anniversaire de deux ans. J'ai emmené Hermione dans ce restaurant chic qui venait d'ouvrir près de chez elle. Je pensais que les choses allaient bien entre nous, même si une année avait été consacrée à l'échange de lettres. Après le dîner, nous sommes retournés chez elle. Sa mère et son père étaient en visite chez des parents pour le week-end et nous avions donc la maison pour nous tous seuls. Nous avons pensé qu'il était temps de faire passer notre relation au niveau supérieur. Je sais que tu n'as jamais demandé, mais contrairement à ce que tu aurais pu penser, nous avons tous les deux décidé de nous abstenir de faire l'amour jusqu'à ce que nous nous sentions prêts".

\- "Il n'y a rien de mal à cela. Chaque relation va à un rythme différent des autres." Harry s'interposa, un petit sourire rassurant se formant sur ses lèvres pour rendre Ron plus à l'aise.

\- "Bref, juste au moment où nous allions faire l'amour. Disons simplement que je n'arrivais pas à me lancer. C'était ma première fois après tout et j'étais nerveux. Hermione a été très gentille à ce sujet et l'a compris. J'ai fait une blague sur la malchance d'avoir été un raté pour sa première fois. C'est ensuite qu'Hermione a avoué que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle avait des rapports sexuels. On pourrait dire que ça m'a surpris. Je pensais qu'Hermione était vierge. Je veux dire, tu ne l'as jamais vu sortir avec quelqu'un pendant Poudlard, n'est-ce pas ?

\- "Je n'ai rien dit à l'époque. Je pense que j'étais juste choqué, donc je n'en ai pas fait un scandale. Cependant, après cette nuit-là, je commençais à regarder Hermione sous un autre jour. Certains de mes doutes s'accumulaient à nouveau. Je n'arrêtais pas de penser qu'Hermione se moquait de moi parce que je n'arrivais pas à la lever. Je me demandais quand elle avait couché avec un autre type. J'ai même pensé qu'elle avait dû me tromper pendant qu'elle était à Poudlard. Ces pensées n'arrêtaient pas de tourner dans ma tête. J'ai essayé de les ignorer, j'ai essayé d'être raisonnable. Mais, comme tu peux le voir, cela n'est jamais arrivé."

Ron prit une grande respiration et étudia l'expression réfléchie de Harry. Il s'attendait à ce que Harry commence à lui crier dessus pour sa stupidité, mais au lieu de cela, il était confronté à un silence troublant qui faillit l'étouffer. En quelques heures au lieu de quelques secondes, Harry dit : "Ron, pourquoi est-ce important qu'Hermione soit vierge ou non ? Elle était folle de toi. Malgré toutes vos disputes et vos désaccords, elle a vraiment pris soin de toi et voulait être avec toi. Maintenant, tu es parti et tu as tout gâché !"

\- "Je le sais ! dit Ron d'un ton irritable. Je ne sais pas pourquoi c'était important ! Peut-être que je voulais juste être le premier mec avec qui elle a fait l'amour ! J'ai grandi avec l'idée que la seule personne avec qui j'aurai des rapports sexuels est celle avec qui je serai pour le reste de ma vie ! Écoute Harry, je ne suis pas ici pour demander pardon à Hermione ou même pour envisager de sortir avec moi à nouveau. J'ai tout foutu en l'air. Si je suis ici ce soir, c'est pour voir si elle et moi, nous pouvons rester amis !"

\- "Ron, tu veux savoir avec qui Hermione a couché ?" Harry demanda soudain, sa voix devenant grave au fur et à mesure que les mots sortaient de sa bouche. La sévérité complète et absolue de son changement de comportement était suffisante pour justifier le choc de Ron. Il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que de hocher la tête, montrant son accord, "C'était pendant notre cinquième année, quelques jours après la Saint-Valentin. Hermione et moi étions seuls ensemble dans la salle sur demande. Après mon rendez-vous désastreux avec Cho, je pensais beaucoup avec qui je pourrais me retrouver à l'avenir. Je ne voulais pas perdre ma virginité avec quelqu'un qui ne m'aime pas. J'ai demandé à Hermione si elle pouvait coucher avec moi. Nous avons donné notre virginité l'un à l'autre parce que nous savions que nous serions toujours meilleurs amis."

Ron regarda simplement son meilleur ami. C'était si simple. Hermione était plus intime avec Harry. Il y avait un lien entre eux que Ron n'avait pas su expliquer avec des mots. Il aurait dû être évident dès le départ que Harry et Hermione avaient fait quelque chose dans le passé. Cette nouvelle information étant maintenant profondément ancrée dans sa tête, il se rendit compte à quel point il avait souffert d'un retard de croissance émotionnel. Il était si immature qu'il ne pouvait ignorer le nombre de fois qu'Hermione avait choisi d'être avec lui alors qu'il y avait beaucoup de chances de réduire ses pertes et de le laisser pour quelqu'un de mieux. Il avait foiré.

\- "Je ne sais pas quoi dire," admit Ron, fatigué en s'appuyant contre la chaise.

\- "Tu pourrais commencer par t'excuser." Du seuil entre le couloir et le salon, Hermione se tenait debout, les bras croisés, et ses yeux froids et bruns se fixaient sur le corps élancé de Ron. Elle portait toujours la tenue qu'elle avait vêtue pour le dîner auparavant et Ron supposait qu'elle n'avait pas envie de changer de vêtements lorsqu'elle était arrivée chez Harry.

\- "Hermione, je suis désolé..."

\- "Pas moi", interrompit Hermione, "Excuse-toi auprès d'Harry. Il n'avait pas besoin de te dire ce qui s'est passé entre nous. C'était quelque chose de privé que seuls deux d'entre nous devraient savoir."

\- "Hermione, je-"

\- "Et puis, mes parents ne veulent pas que tu t'approches à nouveau de leur maison. Mon père a menacé d'acheter une arme au marché noir et de te tirer dessus s'il le faut".

La bouche de Ron était restée fermée. Il tourna son attention vers Harry qui avait subtilement changé dans sa posture, ce qui indiquait qu'il n'allait pas prendre part à leur conversation. C'était la manière d'Harry de dire à Ron qu'il était maintenant seul et qu'il n'interviendrait que si les choses devenaient trop incontrôlables. Ron prit un air renfrogné et ironique, il décida qu'il n'aimait pas quand Harry agissait en tant que parti neutre. Ron fixa Hermione qui resta immobile là où elle était apparue pour la première fois, n'ayant aucune envie de s'approcher. Il s'excusa, "Hermione. Je suis désolé."

Hermione fronça les sourcils. "Je sais que tu l'es. Tu n'as même pas besoin de me le dire. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que je te pardonne. Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi insultée de toute ma vie. Je peux accepter tes remarques immatures. Je peux accepter tes commentaires ignorants. Je peux prendre tes opinions biaisés. Mais je ne pense pas que je peux encore te supporter. J'en ai assez de toi, Ron. Pendant deux ans, j'ai cru que j'étais amoureuse de toi. Je croyais qu'on aurait pu faire un bon couple. J'ai cru tout ça parce que je sais qu'au fond de toi, tu es un grand homme. Mais je ne pense pas pouvoir attendre que ce grand homme sorte plus longtemps. J'ai attendu trop longtemps et j'en ai marre. Je suis désolé Ron, je ne veux pas parler ou même te voir pendant un moment. Peut-être que toi et moi pouvons redevenir amis à l'avenir, mais pour l'instant, tout est fini entre nous." Cela dit, Hermione s'était détournée des deux membres du Golden Trio et était partie dans la pièce qu'elle occupait.

Ron s'était couvert le visage de ses mains. Il avait vraiment merdé. Malgré toute leur histoire et le fait d'avoir survécu à une guerre ensemble, la conscience de la perception humaine était une chose inconstante. Rien de tout cela n'avait plus d'importance. Il se fit mal au cou pour mesurer la réaction d'Harry à la rupture de leur amitié et fut accueilli avec un sourire sympathique. Harry lui dit : "Ne t'inquiète pas, Ron. Toi et moi sommes toujours amis. Même si je suis d'accord que ce que tu as fait à Hermione est impardonnable, j'essaierai quand même d'être ton ami. D'accord ?"

\- "Merci Harry." Ron était sincèrement reconnaissant, "Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que cela signifie pour moi." Puis, avec un sourire d'espoir, il a dit : "Peut-être que je devrais commencer à écouter Hermione et arrêter d'être un tel idiot. Peut-être qu'alors, Hermione me pardonnera et nous pourrons redevenir amis."

Cependant, au lieu d'un sourire de garçon qui lui disait que tout allait bien se passer, Harry secoua solennellement la tête et dit :

\- "Je suis désolé Ron, mais c'est trop tard".

Même des années plus tard, après que Harry et Hermione se soient mariés et aient eu leur propre famille, Hermione n'a jamais traité Ron comme un ami. Elle le tolérait, ne serait-ce que pour Harry et, plus tard, pour les enfants. Ce n'était que sur le lit de mort de Hermione qu'elle dit à Ron qu'elle lui pardonnait. Cependant, pour Ron, c'était sa punition finale plutôt qu'un sursis : une vie entière à être traité comme un étranger et à la regarder mourir peu de temps après qu'elle proclama qu'ils étaient de nouveau amis. Ce n'était pas juste, mais Ron, à ce moment-là, le savait déjà et l'acceptait.

* * *

Voilà ! J'espère que vous avez aimé et je vous dis à la prochaine !


End file.
